(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and in detail, relate to a liquid crystal display with improved transmittance and viewing angle characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. The liquid crystal display typically includes two display panel sheets, in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In such a liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light. Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased when the liquid crystal molecules are properly controlled.
Each pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display is connected to switching devices that are connected to signal lines such as gate lines and data lines, etc. The switching device, which is typically a three-terminal device of a thin film transistor, etc., transfers a data voltage to a pixel electrode through an output terminal.
In such a liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode for generating the electric field to the liquid crystal layer may be provided on a same display panel on which the switching device is provided. One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the liquid crystal display includes a plurality of branch electrodes, and the other of the pixel electrode and the common electrode may have a plane shape. When the inclined directions of the liquid crystal molecules positioned at the edge of the branches overlap each other, texture may be generated.